


Sunshine

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arryn Zech - Freeform, Barbara Dunkelman - Freeform, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake and Yang getting married, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Featuring Arryn Zech and Barbara Dunkelman, I love writing weddings, Ice Flower, LET'S HAVE A WEDDING!!!, Neptune Vasilias - Freeform, Neptune x Sun, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby x Weiss, Sun Wukong (RWBY) - Freeform, Sun x Neptune, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, and their boyfriends, blake x yang - Freeform, mention of Coco x Velvet, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: A wedding fic for Blake and Yang! Bumbleby. White Rose. Seamonkeys, Mention of Crosshares. Even featuring Arryn and Barb!





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> BEES GETTING MARRIED!!!

Yang could hardly believe her wedding day was finally here. Being fitted for tuxedos and tasting cakes and such had scarcely prepared her for the actual day. She fiddled with the suspenders that held her tuxedo pants in place. Her black tux and gold button-down made her look like the sharpest man in all of Remnant.

  
Even Ren didn't look this fly when he wore a tux.

  
Clad in her signature black and gold garb, she ventured out into the venue to greet some guests before everything got going.

  
She took in the sight of her sister, the Best Woman, looking breathtaking in a red and black dress with flailing tendrils that fell just above her knees.

  
"I bet Weiss will have a nosebleed when she sees you in that getup, Rubles!" She told her sister. Ruby smirked at the idea.

  
"That would almost make wearing this trash worth it!" Ruby complained. She was not one for playing Dress-Up, but this was her sister's big day.

  
"Speaking of the Nice Queen, where is my Second Best Woman?"

  
"She's fretting over the cakes, making sure the reception is on point, basically running around and being extra. Also, wouldn't I be your Maid of Honor and Weiss be Best Woman?"

  
"I guess that's technically correct, but Blakey and I aren't really about being technical! I didn't really have a male friend for the role, so I picked both of you! She had Sun to fill the Man of Whatever department, and Ilia stepped in so we'd each have two. Also, I bet she's trying to pick up chicks here. You know we have some pretty sexy friends, after all."

  
"Yang, you're the worst!" Ruby joked, Yang sticking her tongue out at her sister. "I bet you 20 Lien that she tries to take Velvet home!"

  
"Coco would KILL her! Well, she might let Ilia join them. I hear she's into some wild stuff. Hey, is that Arryn?" Yang looked at the entryway, and sure enough, she saw Arryn and Barbara come through the door. Their boyfriends filed in behind them.

  
"YANG! You look incredible!" Barbara complimented, hugging Yang tightly. "I bet Monty would be so proud of you guys!" Yang fell quiet for a moment at the mention of their lost friend.

  
"I think he would! He would also do some crazy bit in the middle of the wedding." Yang returned, she and Barb sharing a laugh.

  
"YANG!" Arryn cried as she threw one arm around Yang. "You're positively stunning. Now, where's my girl?"

  
"She's hiding out somewhere. She really believes in that whole 'bad luck to see each other' bit. If you can find Sun or Ilia, they should be able to lead you to Blake. So, is this the Bob I've heard so much about?" She asked, pointing toward the man on Arryn's arm.

  
"Yep, this is the luckiest man alive!" Arryn chuckled, Bob grinning and going to shake Yang's hand. She hugged him instead, surprising him.

  
"We hug in this family, Bobby! Also, I didn't want to crush your fingers with my cyber mitt!" She mused.

  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you're part cyborg!" He nicked, Yang rolling her eyes.

  
"Robot arm aside, I'm all woman, my dude! Ask Blake!" She returned. Arryn and Bob scoped the crowd to try and find someone on Blake's side of the wedding party.

  
"Hey, sis, Weiss has finally appeared!" Ruby called to Yang, Weiss waving before running off again.

  
"Sorry, no time for small talk! You look amazing, Yang! It's about time you guys are finally getting married!" Weiss yelled as she ran off to attend to something.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
Meanwhile, in the bride's corner of the wedding...

  
"Sun, for the love of gods, _put your damn clothes on_!" Blake shrieked.

  
"The damned shirt won't button! His abs are too huge and amazing!" Neptune told her. Blake rolled her eyes.

  
"Okay, wear an undershirt and leave the button-down open. It's the only way unless you want someone's nose to bleed at the sight of all that muscle! There will be straight girls here, and we wouldn't want them to try and steal you from Neptune!" Neptune hopped into Sun's arms at that, hanging onto his neck.

  
"Straight girls can go to Hell! This is my man!" Neptune yelled, swinging from his favorite man's neck.

  
"You people are horrible! How did I let you all into my wedding party?" Blake jokingly complained. There was a knock at the door, and Scarlet answered it.

  
"Hey, it's Arryn and her boyfriend. Are they both allowed in?" He asked her, brushing his hair away from his face. Blake nodded, and the couple entered the room.

  
"BLAKE! _You look breathtaking_!!" Arryn gasped at the sight of her dear friend. Blake's dress was an onyx black gown that flowed out in every direction.

  
"The best part about this dress? All the frilly junk detaches, and suddenly it's a party dress!" Blake bragged, tearing off the tail and grinning at the sound of the Velcro tearing away from her. Now her dress fell just above her knees with a slit going up her left leg. Sequins ran down the edges of the slit.

  
"Excellent!" Arryn cheered as Blake transformed back into a bride. "I'm so proud of you two! So when are Weiss and Ruby tying the knot?"

  
"Some time within the year, or so they say. Weiss has been pretty stingy with the details. She's supposed to have Team CFVY planning everything, and Ren is making their cakes."

  
"That should be delicious! Ren's an incredible chef!" The two of them chattered away for a few moments.

  
"ARRYN! I haven't seen you in ages!" She heard someone call. She turned around and Ilia had appeared, clad in a rainbow dress that came down to her thighs. Feathery tendrils traced from the bottom of the dress, and a boa covered her neck.

  
"ILIA!" Arryn cheered, running up to hug the lizard lady. "Are you hiding hickeys under that boa?"

  
"None of your business! But I haven't had a lady to bite my neck lately, I will say that." Amitola rolled her grey eyes at her own words.

  
"Ilia, you're going to upstage Yang and me, and Yang will probably kick your teeth in for it." Blake nicked. Ilia snickered.

  
"She can try! If I win the fight, would you marry me instead?"

  
"Not a chance! Single combat has no pull on my heart!" Blake retorted. A knock came at the door, bringing an end to their silly jokes.

  
It was Weiss at the door. "It's about time, you guys! Blake, your parents just arrived."

  
"Alright, everyone, let's go have a wedding!" Blake announced. The lot of them cleared out, and those in the wedding party took their places.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
AND NOW HERE'S SOMETHING WE HOPE YOU'LL REALLY LIKE!

 

Sorry, I've gotten to where I say that every time I write a wedding. Anyway...

  
The two Best Women and the Man and Maid of Honor stood at the end of the aisle. Sun had needed to modify his getup, but his bright gold tuxedo looked stunning. Weiss wore a sky blue dress with a frayed skirt, a bright red sash tied around her waist.

  
Yang made her way down the aisle, Taiyang's arm around hers. "Congratulations, honey! My sunny little dragon is getting herself married today!" Tai thought he might start tearing up.

  
"Don't cry, Dad! You'll never stop!" Yang nicked as they parted ways.

  
Blake appeared, her mother and father on either side of her. The two of them walked their daughter down the aisle. Kali hugged Yang tightly when she and Blake parted. Ghira stood before Yang, and the two of them gave one another a tribal salute that Yang had learned from him before the wedding. The two crossed their arms as they smacked them into their chests.

  
Ghira smiled at his soon-to-be daughter-in-law and hugged her tightly.

  
The officiant of the ceremony, a horned faunus man, asked that Yang and Blake give their vows.

  
"Yang Xiao Long, a dragon of the sun. You are the fire that warms my heart and my skin. The light that has pierced the darkness I once carried with me. Your strength, in your heart and your muscles... oh gods, your muscles... has carried me more than I have ever deserved. With this ring and this cord, I ask you to light my way this day and all of my days." Blake recited, placing a ring on Yang's left hand on the second finger.

  
"It's a real shame it won't fit on my metal hand..." Yang joked, their witnesses laughing. Blake tied Yang's right hand with a black nylon cord. "Ooh, kinky!" Yang joked again. "Anyway, let me stop being silly!" Yang took a deep breath and began her own vows.

  
"Blake Belladonna, the poisonous flower of my eye. They make medicine from those flowers, and your medicine has made me well when I was suffering. You were the first and only one to leave me that ever actually came back, and you have been beside me since, almost like a shadow. With this ring and this cord, I ask you to be my shadow this day and all of my days." Yang recited, also placing a ring on Blake's finger. She tied her gold cord around Blake's right wrist.

  
The officiant took the loose ends of the cords and tied them together in an infinity knot.

  
"Blake Belladonna, do you take this woman as your spouse?"

  
"Without question, I most certainly do," Blake answered.

  
"And you, Yang Xiao Long, take this woman as your spouse?"

  
"If you believe in me, we'll find where we were meant to be. Now, who cares about tomorrow if today we are free? My answer's always YES, that I will always be with you!" Yang answered, reciting lyrics from a song. Ruby cheered quietly from beside her.

  
"I suppose that makes it official! Which name will be the surname?"

  
"Which sounds better, Yang Belladonna or Blake Xiao Long?" Yang asked aloud. "I like both! Let's use Belladonna Xiao Long!"

  
"Okay. Geeze that's a lot of syllables, but I now pronounce you as wife and wife! You may kiss the brides?" He announced. The two newlyweds kissed as their witnesses cheered. "I present to you all Mrs. and Mrs. Belladonna Xiao Long!"

  
The reception began shortly after, with tonnes of delicious foods and loads of great music. Velvet took some amazing snapshots, and everyone danced their legs off. Ruby won her bet with Yang, as Coco and Velvet did leave the party with Ilia.

  
Congratulations, Blake and Yang. You make an exceptional couple.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Sunshine' by Matisyahu  
> 'Sorairo Days' by Nathan Sharp (Nate Wants to Battle)
> 
> I'm sure someone has written a much better wedding than this, but it was fun!


End file.
